The Genomics Core will provide experimental planing, scientific services and computational support for SPORE projects using DNA microarrays. The facility is contained within the UNC Genomics Core & Microarray Facility housed in the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center and adjacent to the core director's lab. It maintains centralized equipment for microarray production, utilization, and analysis. The Core also produces customized microarrays and maintains libraries of long-oligos and cDNA for printing the custom microarrays. To maximize efficiency and generate consistent quality results, the Genomics Core will provide complete microarray research services to SPORE projects. Investigators will isolate RNA and submit samples. The facility will perform quality control on all samples and prepare fluorescent probes for hybridization with either in-house produced or commercial micorarrays. The Genomics Core will provides computer hardware and analysis programs to collect and pre-process raw data before being transmitted to the Bioinformatics Core for databasing and analysis. The Genomics Core will initially support three of the SPORE projects. Its use will most likely expand to other projects and development studies as needed.